


Hungry Speedsters

by Weddy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, I wrote this because I was hungry, It's in English and French, a simple idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: Hal never thought he would have mercy on a croissant one day
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but chapter one is in English and the two in French ! I warn, I am very bad at English !

Wally dropped to the ground, he would starve to death. He and his uncle had been fighting Captain Cold and Weather Wizard for an hour, they hadn't even had time to have a decent breakfast. And here he is now sprawled in an alley, cursing the Rogues for having had the brilliant idea of trying to rob a bank one Saturday morning. Wretched Rogues !

**-I'm hungryyy.** He moaned.

**-You are not the only one.**

Slowly, the redhead raised his head to meet his uncle's blue eyes. Flash had gone to put the Rogues in the hands of the police, and here he was again, with a bright smile but a hand on his stomach. He too was starving.

**-I don't even want to go and get croissants in France anymore.** Said Flash, sitting down against a wall and next to his nephew.

 **-Oh nooo !** Wally puffed up his little cheeks full of freckles. It was their Saturday morning ritual, they always ran to Paris to get good hot croissants, accompanied by Hal when he was on Earth.

**-If you have the courage and the energy to cross half of the country, the Atlantic Ocean then cross half of France and finally come back, go for it. I won't stop you.**

Just the idea of running to the coast disgusted the child.

**-Yeah no.** He stuck his tongue out to the sky, sighing in frustration from the nose and making Barry laugh. Through Wally, the blond had the impression of seeing Hal after a tiring fight. They spent so much time together that the kid copied his lover's facial expressions, Barry's heart melted, it's so cute !

**-Go kid, it does not matter. We're going to take something along the way. Then there is plenty of food at home.**

The redhead wrinkled his nose, he really hated Captain Cold and Weather Wizard. He let his green eyes get lost on the white clouds before noticing a bright green point coming towards them. He recognized this green point. Wally pointed this out to his uncle, pointing at him, and the two of them watched the fluorescent dot go down their in alley.

**-Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you all over Central !** Said Green Lantern, the glow of his ring fading as he set foot on the ground. **I saw you this morning on the news fighting Cold and his friend, and seeing that you manage very well without me, I said to myself that it would be good if I went to get breakfast.** He said, all smiles and shaking six paper bags in his hands.

 **-Is it French croissants ?!** Wally asked with big eyes.

 **-Obviously, I only give the best to my two favorite Speedsters.** Giggled Hal.

Green Lantern suddenly stopped laughing when he saw the hungry look that Flash and Kid Flash gave him, he felt like a poor prey in front of his predators, which made him shiver. Are they going to devour him too ?

Cautiously, Hal held out the bags, and there he thought his time had come. The two hungry people used Speed Force to run towards him, each taking three bags and devouring the hot croissants. 

Hal looked at them with wide open eyes, shocked to see his kind and cute Barry devouring these poor croissants. When the Speedsters are hungry, they are really scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally se laissa tomber au sol, il mourrait de faim. Cela faisait une heure que lui et son oncle combattaient Capitain Cold et Weather Wizard, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner décent. Et le voilà maintenant affalé dans une ruelle, maudissant les Rogues d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'essayer de braquer une banque un samedi matin. Fichus Rogues !

  
**-J'ai faimmm.** Geignit-il.

  
**-Tu n'es pas le seul.**

  
Lentement, le roux releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus de son oncle. Flash était parti remettre les Rogues entre les mains des policiers, et le revoilà, avec un sourire éclatant mais une main sur son ventre. Lui aussi mourait de faim.

  
**-Je n'ai même plus l'envie d'aller chercher des croissants en France.** Dit Flash, s’asseyant contre un mur et à côté de son neveu.

  
**-Oh nonnn !** Wally gonfla ses petites joues pleines de tâches de rousseur. C'était leur rituel du samedi matin, ils couraient toujours jusqu'à Paris pour aller chercher de bons croissants bien chauds, accompagnés par Hal quand il était sur Terre.

  
**-Si tu as le courage et l'énergie pour traverser la moitié du pays, l'océan Atlantique puis traverser la moitié de la France et enfin revenir, vas-y. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.**

  
Juste l'idée de courir jusqu'à la côte dégoûtait l'enfant.

  
**-Ouais nan.** Il tira la langue vers le ciel, soupirant de frustration par le nez et faisant rire Barry. A travers Wally, le blond avait l'impression de voir Hal après un combat fatiguant. Ils ont passé tellement de temps ensemble que le gamin a copié les mimiques de son amant, le coeur de Barry fondait, c'est si mignon !

  
**-Aller gamin, c'est pas grave. On va prendre quelque chose en chemin. Puis, il y a pleins de nourriture à la maison.**

  
Le roux plissa son nez, il détestait vraiment Captain Cold et Weather Wizard. Il laissa ses yeux verts se perdre sur les nuages blancs avant de remarquer un point vert luisant qui venait vers eux. Il reconnaissait ce point vert. Wally le fit remarquer à son oncle en pointant du doigt et tout les deux regardèrent ce point fluorescent descendre dans leur ruelle.

  
**-Ah, vous êtes là. Je vous ai cherché partout dans Central !** Dit Green Lantern, la lueur de son anneau s'estompant alors qu'il posait les pieds à terre. **Je vous ai vu ce matin aux infos combattre Cold et son copain, et vu que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, je me suis dit que ça serait bien que j'aille chercher le petit déj.** Dit-il, tout souriant et secouant six sacs en papier dans ses mains.

**-C'est des croissants français ?!** Demanda Wally avec de gros yeux.

**-Evidemment, je ne donne que le meilleur à mes deux Speedsters préférés.** Gloussa Hal.

  
Green Lantern s'arrêta soudainement de rire quand il vit le regard affamé que lui lançait Flash et Kid Flash, il avait l'impression d'être une pauvre proie face à ses prédateurs, cela le fit frissonner. Est-ce qu'ils vont le dévorer aussi ?

  
Avec prudence, Hal tendit les sacs, et là, il crût que son heure était arrivé. Les deux affamés usèrent de la Speed Force pour courir vers lui, chacun prenant trois sacs et dévorant les croissants chauds.

  
Hal les regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts, choqué de voir son gentil et mignon Barry dévorer ainsi ces pauvres croissants. Quand les Speedsters ont faim, ils font vraiment peur.


End file.
